


The Weeping Cloud

by badgalaj



Category: Demigods - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Character(s), F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid, Goddesses, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Sex, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgalaj/pseuds/badgalaj
Summary: SPICY~~~~~ honestly mostly wrote this to explore my seggs writing abilities, but stories come too.Sage is a sexy goddess...well demigod/reincarnated god. She's the god of tears, weeping, and crying. She has amazing moments with some others gods, cultivators, and creatures as she discovers her powers.This is kinda original fiction but it comes from storylines/tropes from Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation (The Untame/Mo Dao Zu Shi), InuYasha, Percy Jackson and the Olympians....stuff like that. It's brief flash fiction, maybe I can make it one story but I don't think I have the stamina for that :( it might just get buried but hopefully someone finds it and likes it :)
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	The Weeping Cloud

Oh no. It’s starting again. 

I was standing on the corner in front of my current boyfriend. He had my hand in his, but the look on his face wasn’t good. There was apology in his eyes, a crease between his eyebrows. The hand that gripped mine was slick with sweat, and his veins were slightly popping out. Deep in my stomach, I felt the old emotion flicker. It rolled open, stretched out, flipped over.

“I know this sounds bad, but please baby don’t think of it like this…” But his voice was lost in the haze of my thoughts.  
Calm down, stay calm! I told myself over and over as the feelings built. Despite my warnings, it was too late. My throat started burning and my vision got blurry.

“Sage. Stop,” My boyfriend (at the time) looked around nervously at the people who had gathered to cross the street. We both were having the same thought, if I started here it would make a scene, “Please don’t start this, I’m doing my best to end this amicably.” I felt sweat start beading on my upper lip. I looked up at him, a few inches taller than me. My eyes fell on his chin first. They moved to his lips, soft and full. His hard, thin nose and cut cheeks. Soft auburn curls fell down to his cheekbones and framed his big round eyes. Angelic. That’s what I thought when I first met him. 

“If you wanted to be amicable—why did you chose here?” I managed to choke out. He shrugged and dropped my hand,

“I thought if more people were around, you wouldn’t make so much of a scene.” 

That was the last straw. The tears I had been holding back started running down my face, hot and fierce. 

“You—yo—” I couldn’t even finish my words; a sob was building in my throat. My body shuddered once, then again. “You—aaagh. Aagh.” It was a guttural sound, something like a sob and a strangled scream. The few people who had gathered at the corner glanced over, one a Black woman probably wondering what this white boy had said to me to make me cry like this. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and shook her head as if to say, maybe she’ll learn for next time. 

“Sage, don’t do this.” Jacob took a step away from me, plotting his escape. It didn’t matter anymore, the tears were flowing and weren’t in my control anymore. I closed my eyes and felt the heat that had built up in my stomach burst. Pain, anger, embarrassment. They all flared through my body and forced more hot tears to pour out. My shoulders were shaking and I was sobbing loudly. I could barely close my mouth because I would start choking on air. My nose was already burning. But that wasn’t the worst part about when I cry. The worst part is the big gaping hole that opens up in my chest. It feels like someone has punched right through me, but I am hollow cardboard so there is no blood or organs, just a black circle where my skin once stretched. That is what made me sob so hard. The harder I sobbed, the harder my heart would beat, and I could feel human again. My body was wracked with tears and I couldn’t see anything, but somehow, I knew Jacob had left.

It didn’t matter that I was in public, right outside of a restaurant I went to everyday. My tears were like the need to shit, if you didn’t get to a toilet in time, it would explode all over you anyway. That is how I cried on the corner, enough tears to water the ground, enough shit to fill a port-a-potty. And then, as it always did, it started to rain.

\---

“Fuck that bitch,” I mumbled to myself throwing my bags on the floor. My clothing was soaked, and my shoes squeaked as I tried to pull them off at the front entrance. He was a gaslighting asshole anyway, and I had known it all along. But angelic. Something about his face had caught my eye. It wasn’t long before his body and his dick were wrapped up in my pleasure. The devil was an angel too at one point. I knew that, and I hadn’t cared. It wasn’t even that I cared that much about him breaking up with me, I had been considering doing it myself not too long ago. It was the viciousness of his methods. He had cheated first (why we could’ve just had a threesome and left it there) for weeks. Maybe even months. He was the scum of scum of scum, and I couldn’t believe I had let my vagina rule me for so long that I was blind to it. Then he did it in public in front of one of my favorite places. 

“I thought if it was public, you wouldn’t make a scene.” What a fucking joke. He knew he didn’t have me, he knew I can’t stop myself from crying when I’m embarrassed. He knew it usually rained when I cried, even if he didn’t believe that it was a power or something; he believed in the power of coincidence. I stripped right at the door, dropping my clothes in the tub as I walked past the bathroom. I dialed the number for my nearby clinic.  
“Hi, I’m calling to schedule an appointment for STI testing.” Who knew if he had used condoms. 

The raining had been happening more frequently lately. Usually, if I cried lightly or only for a few moments there was no rain. The rain was reserved for cries that lasted 5 minutes or more. I had become an expert at allowing the tears to completely take over, body and mind so I could wrap things up in 2-3 minutes. My cry earlier was like that, intense and wild, but over quickly like a twister. So why did it rain so hard? I rolled over on my bed and adjusted the towel that was wrapped around my hair to keep it from dripping. When I opened my laptop, it instantly started dinging from emails I had gotten throughout the day. 

Assignment one due tomorrow…  
Web conference in 2 days…  
Have you paid your deposit…

I hate emails. I hate technology in general if I’m being honest. I hate when my phone dings, so I leave it uncharged most of the time. It’s not like I have anyone reaching out to me. My mom was backpacking in Europe for 6 months, just as she promised she would the moment my youngest sister went off to college. We were only on week 2 of the second month. I would probably be getting a postcard from her soon. My younger sister rarely ever spoke to me. We didn’t have any bad blood, she just wasn’t very fond of my personality. If I’m being honest, she wasn’t my first pick either. She had every device you could imagine phone, laptop, tablet, apple watch, smart everything. Being around her made me feel nauseous and all the dinging gave me a raging headache. We would maybe talk in another week or two. Other than them, there wasn’t anybody much else. Jacob was gone now…tragic. He wasn’t very good at sex, but his dick was immaculate, the perfect length and girth with a curve to my favorite side. He probably was tired of having sex with me because I usually would nut first. If he didn’t bust by the time I had cum twice, I’d lose interest. I can’t believe I cried over him and got soaked by rain! 

“You gotta get that under control, it makes you look sorry.” My mom had taken me by the face one day after I tripped at my recital in elementary and couldn’t stop sobbing the rest of the performance. The home video shows me red-face and bleary-eyed trying to pirouette as the other dancers gave me as much room as they could. And I had tried to take her advice. I prayed, I meditated, I journaled. I’ve been to counseling and have gotten scans on my brain. It seemed the more I did, the worse it got. The fact that I acknowledged the tendency only made it worse. She was really trying to give me some good advice…it just wasn’t something in my control.

Whatever. I’ve at least figured out the warning signs. In high school, I could run to the private bathroom in the basement and bite my sleeve to not make too much noise. I built up my immunity to embarrassment after too many moments. If I have nothing to cry about, I wouldn’t cry as much. I also started watching Chinese and Korean dramas. I found that if I cried a lot watching TV, I seemed to have less in my system for the moments that weren’t so devasting in real life. There was a freak monsoon the week I binged watched The Princess Weiyoung. That show was so sad, I almost couldn’t understand what there was in life for me to even be sad about. Either way, I had increased my resistance to the breakdowns. The only problem was surprise attacks like what Jacob had done to me earlier. I clicked my tongue in annoyance,

“Such a fucking bitch…what’s for dinner?” Just as I was about to close my laptop and wander into the kitchen, another alert dinged on my computer. 

Subject: You’ve Got a Lot of Power.

“What?” The sender was a bunch of random letters, not something I’ve gotten emails from before. It could’ve been phishing or a scam, but curiosity got the best of me.

Subject: You’ve Got a Lot of Force  
Body: My my my, lady. I’ve been trying to ignore you for weeks, but at this point I think  
you’re disturbing my internet connection. If you’re going to keep crying like this, why  
don’t you just hurry up and find your patron. They could at least make your tears useful.  
Pay you for them or something.

I stared at the screen for a minute. First, I was confused. Lady? Who talks like that in emails? Ignore me, I’ve never seen or heard from someone that consistently…except my next door neighbo—

What the fuck!! I jumped off my bed and turned to my desk. My butterfly blade sat there, shiny and cute. I snatched it up. Why would my neighbor know that I’m crying? I picked this apartment specifically for the soundproof walls. They’re hard to find in other places. It costed me extra too. And what did they mean by patron? Pay me for my tears? 

I turned 360 around my room checking the walls and ceiling. Cameras? I lifted the books off my desk, then stepped over and scanned my bookshelf from top to bottom. Wire taps? My room wasn’t huge, between a bed, bookshelf, and desk there wasn’t much else.   
Except my closet. 

I walked over and flung the sliding doors open. The light in my closet was a soft pink glow, the exact look I wanted when I opened my closet to mull over my outfit for the day. But there was nothing there either. My clothes were neatly lined in rows and arranged by color. My hanging shoe rack was empty, my belt hook didn’t have cords dangling in the mix. Then, there was another ding from my computer.

Subject: Stop Destroying Your Room  
Body: Relax yourself, babe. I didn’t tap your room. I have other ways of hearing…and  
seeing.

I stared blankly at the laptop again and then slammed it shut. My computer camera must have been hacked! The person was watching me, they weren’t a neighbor or an acquaintance, but someone who had hacked into my private life. I shuddered at the thought…so many nights when I had flicked the bean* in front of my computer screen with no cover on the camera. How much had this person seen? How do you report something like this? My palms had started sweating again when I heard the doorbell ring. I hadn’t ordered my food yet. I wasn’t sure what to do, but it rang again. Walking out of my room, I glanced around the hallway. My lights were all off, so I flicked them on one by one, twirling my butterfly blade in my hand. I’d stab a bitch if I need to. At my door, the bell camera was lit up and on the camera was—one word: Beautiful. 

There was a beautiful woman outside my door. I couldn’t see her too well because of the shitty quality of bell cameras, but it was still obvious that she was stunning. Her nose was round like a button and wide, opening to the rest of the canvas of her face. Two round eyes peered directly into the camera like she knew I was at the door and could see me seeing her. Her full lips parted, revealing a gap in the middle of her top row, one that she showed like a jewel. She had no hair on her head, or it was buzzed very low, showing the beautiful contours of her head shape and high cheekbones.   
I didn’t even have a chance to think before I had thrown the door open and was looking up into the dark brown face of the stunning women.   
“I thought this form might appeal to you. Do you like how I look?” She was taller than me, taller than Jacob. Her head was fully above my own, and her long neck connected her to a body of muscular build barely concealed in a black leather trench coat. She didn’t have on a bra, and two breasts sat a little below my eye level, one actually noticeably larger than the other, but it didn’t look bad at all. If anything, it drew your eyes in. Made you want to lay on the smaller one and pull the larger one into your mouth. The difference was clear because of the mesh red top that stretch across them with a mock neck so that her entire chest was covered. She had on fitted black pants and black heeled boots. Even though she was wearing heels, I could tell her height was all hers. She was at least 6 feet. Maybe taller. 

I had never been struck dumb like this before. My tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth, and I couldn’t stop myself from running my eyes over her again and again, from top to bottom. What a beautiful face, what a hot body. Motherfuc—

“So how do I look?” She asked again. Her voice was velvety, and it rolled over me heavily and easily. It was smothering, but in the best way. A kind of suffocation you’d give into if it meant you could listen again and again.

“Ar—are you here to fuck me?” Omg, did I just say that!? It was the only thing I could manage in my shock. This beautiful woman had shown up at my door and started asking me if I liked how she looked. I didn’t know if she was here because of the emails, or if I had been signed up for some lesbian dating app without my consent. I didn’t care. She lifted one hand casually, like she was gesturing something, but suddenly it was wrapped around my throat. Not heavily, not mean or aggressive either. Her warm hand had a caressing way about it, she held my throat like a delicate animal, a kitten.  
“Is that what you want?” With one fluid motion, she had stepped into my house, shut the door behind me, and had me pressed against the wall, her hand holding my neck from behind instead of my throat. Her breath was sweet across my face, something I had never smelled before. Like honey but spicier. It was all I could do to not give in to my quaking knees and fall to the ground.

“Y-yes. Please?” She leaned in, the warmth from her body only making mine grow hotter. Her breast pressed against my own, her hips leaned into mine and a leg was placed right between my own. She tilted her head sideways, her lips running up my neck to my jaw.

“I bet that is,” Her voice was filled with laughter, but something else too. Longing, thirst, hunger, “I bet you do.” One kiss against my jaw had me tensed up. I didn’t even want to breathe. What if this wasn’t real? What if this is a trap? What is happening? But then her other hand had reached behind me and almost completely grabbed one of my ass cheeks. She pulled it open, lifting my leg onto her hip and all of my thoughts disappeared. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time baby. Let me take my time.” She murmured in my ear.

That was the first night I cried during sex, and my room shook from thunder from the hours of the evening until the sun rose.  
JOKING. 

She pulled away smiling.  
“Horny, as always.”


End file.
